


All You Women

by Penguiduck



Series: The Fire Emblem Collection [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Consent Issues, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguiduck/pseuds/Penguiduck
Summary: You're a dancer, an entertainer who works at a small inn, performing for travelers upon your stage. You had always lived a humble, though happy, life, but one night, a meeting with a lord changes your views forever. Your only hope is that Ike will be able to make things right.[Reader X Ike] A one-shot.
Relationships: Ike (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Series: The Fire Emblem Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443868
Kudos: 47





	All You Women

**Author's Note:**

> So I started The Fire Emblem Collection well over ten years ago, a series of quality reader-inserts for one of my favorite video games. I've posted on a couple of other archives, but I figured that since Fire Emblem is popular here on AO3, I might as well add what I have here. I will be posting as time permits. These one-shots are fulfilled requests made by friends and fellow readers. **I am not openly taking requests right now, but I may in the future.** I will only take requests through my monthly raffle, which I've linked to below.
> 
> Obviously, my writing has improved and changed over the years, so some of my older works might not be as polished. Apologies. I don't have any intention of going back and editing, but I suppose anything is possible.
> 
> I would like to draw your attention to something I'm trying out to thank those who have left or will leave future comments on my works: [An Expression of Thanks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227408/chapters/50634035). If you like raffles and enjoy having your fanfiction requests fulfilled, take a look. ;) I encourage you to check it out! This will occur monthly.
> 
> This fic was written back in 2009. I didn't really like Ike in PoR, but he started growing on me in RD. 
> 
> Please enjoy. As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated! <3

You gathered what few belongings you could bring with you. The trip was going to be a rough one, and you knew that you couldn't take many things without or else they would slow you down. With a tired sigh, you tied the drawstring of your rucksack, taking a glance at the beautiful, blue skies. Would the sun ever shine like this again?

"Miss _____!" The voice of the elderly Lionel cried. "You should have left hours ago!" He rushed over to you, grabbing a hold of your wrist. "We don't have much time. The lord of Riscu will be here eventually, and you are still dawdling here and there!" He dragged you downstairs.

"What? _____? You're still here?" Felda, the inkeeper, asked. She was a thin woman in her mid-thirties, your employer and a friend. She ran a hand through her short, chestnut hair. "Oh goodness, this won't do at all..." She ran back into the kitchen, returning a few moments later with a sack of what you assumed to be rations. "You have to leave now. Lord Niran will be here any day now -- you have to escape."

The only problem was that you didn't want to leave. You weren't sure if it was the best course of action, leaving everyone to fend off the powerful Lord Niran while you fled the town. Your future was at stake, however, and you took the advice that the town elders gave you. At the very least, you would be safe, away from any immediate danger. Whether or not the lord would send his soldiers after you was a whole another question though...

Felda turned you toward the door. "Don't take your horse with you -- you'd be too easy to follow otherwise. Make your own path through the forest. If you can get to Port Toha, seek refuge there with the innkeeper, Jesse. He is a friend of mine, and he will give hide you. I doubt even Lord Niran will search there if the townsmen deny seeing you. Try to get to Toha before he arrives here."

"Hurry, hurry!" Lionel said, his old, ragged voice urging you out of the door. "There's not a moment to lose. And remember -- don't go around trusting everyone. You don't know who's an enemy and who's not."

You hurried outside, stopping for a few seconds to say your goodbyes. Only the goddess would know if you would ever see your friends again. "Thanks," you began, a knot forming tightly in your throat. "Thanks for everything." You then turned, racing toward the nearby forest as Felda had instructed you.

The town had never looked so different. You had always thought of it as your home, the place you had grown up, but now... it seemed to be so foreign. The familiar faces, the cobblestone paths, the bakeries and shops -- they all seemed to be staring at you, watching your every move. And now, in your desperate situation, you couldn't trust anyone who you didn't already know to be a friend.

You eventually made your way to the edge of the town. Because you had run most of the way here, you were nearly breathless. You spared your home a passing glance before heading into the lush forest. Now began the real ordeal -- making your way through the woods and to Port Toha.

* * *

The forest was a vast one, covering a good portion of Southern Crimea. You dared not venture too far south, out of fear of stumbling upon Gallia. Queen Elincia declared that there was to be a peace between the beorc and the laguz, but that did not mitigate all of the social disputes. The people of your town still feared the laguz, and that same apprehension was instilled in your heart as well.

All the same, the laguz was one of the reasons why the people of Crimea feared the forest. It was the border, the neutral land between Gallia and Crimea, meaning that either of the two species could be found in the area without any repercussions. The beorc strictly avoided it -- except for you. Right now, you weren't sure who you feared more -- Lord Niran or the laguz.

It was difficult. You had never had to survive on your own before, and you certainly had little idea of how to navigate your way across the land. All you knew was that Port Toha was to the west, but half the time, you didn't know in which direction west was. You could only travel in a heedless direction until night fell. Then, you would be able to read the night skies and follow the constellations in hopes that they would lead you to the port.

You traveled for several hours, ducking beneath low-lying branches, dodging shrubs and stepping over fallen trunks. Needless to say, it was not anything that you were used to. For one, it was cold, and you had only brought the clothes on your back. You hugged your arms to you body as the sun began to set, releasing the earth of its warm grasp. With a shiver, you leaned against a particularly large tree. You thought about building a fire, though you did not want to attract any of your pursuers with the smoke.

Oh, but it was so cold.

You breathed into your bare hands, your warm breath a temporary relief to your numb fingers. What else could you do but continue along your way? You were tired, and your legs were sore from the day's travel, though if you sat down for a break, you would surely freeze. In your dismay, you stood, gathering your rucksack again, making sure that it rested as comfortably as possible on your stiff back.

As you nibbled on a piece of cheese, you walked, eager to reach your destination. All that you really knew was that Port Toha was quite a distance away. You would not reach it by tomorrow or even the day after that. Your feet hurt, although this was something you were accustomed to. At Felda's inn, you were an entertainer, a dancer, someone who kept the audience' eyes on you.

Dancing was a blessing for you. Not only did you love it, but it was how you made your income, how you fed yourself every day. Your wonderful dancing brought many guests to Felda's inn so she paid you handsomely for your work -- each night when the sun set, you would appear in the dim light of the candles and begin to dance. You even had a small group of musicians play music for you.

You wished that you were in the warmth and comfort of the inn, dancing the night away as you did so often. But no, you had to run. Due to an unfortunate turn of events, you had to escape the safety of what you once called home and start a new life elsewhere. You were lost in your thoughts, reminiscing in the good memories.

Unfortunately, you were caught off guard in all of your musings. "Ah, there you are. Lord Niran will be pleased." The voice was deep and even a bit sinister in tone. You whipped around in surprise, and saw that a small group of men, certainly from Riscu, had caught up to you. The leader who had spoken was a stout man in his early thirties, tall and muscular. A smug grin laced his face, while his dark eyes focused only on you. His dark hair was combed back in a professional manner, though you were sure that he was one of the lord's vicious servants.

_Damn it!_ you thought. Despite your efforts, you were much too slow. Lord Niran's group of soldiers had found you, and now you were to be taken prisoner back to Riscu, where you would await your fate. A fear gnawed at your heart; as frightened as you were, however, you were determined not to give in so easily.

Without so much as a response, you took off, dashing through the forest as though you were a lithe deer. You had to escape, had to evade capture. All of your friends at home sacrificed so much to help you; you could at thank them by staying safe.

"After her!" you heard the leader command. In a rush of madness, the group of men followed you into the forest. The sound of rustling leaves, snapping branches and crunching twigs echoed in the woods as you attempted to escape. Shouting rang through the dense air as the soldiers communicated with one another, but with the pounding of your heart, you did not understand what they were saying.

It was difficult to see. Not only was it already dark out, but the branches were strewn so thickly together in the deeper parts of the forest that it was impossible to make out where you were going. You turned here and there blindly, ignoring the searing pain of scratches on your arms and face. Occasionally, the folds of your clothes caught on a low-lying branch or shrub. You merely pushed forward, pulling away, knowing that if you stopped for any reason at all, you would risk being caught.

You wove through the towering trees, turning away from wherever you heard voices. Fear was what propelled your forward, regardless of how tired you were. You breathed heavily, racing ahead with barely an attentive thought. Your only goal right now was to escape -- you held no avoidance of venturing deeper into the forest. 

Eventually, the woods quieted again. Did you lose them? Did you outrun them? It seemed possible to you, considering how lost you were. You breathed deeply, refreshing your poor body with an even supply of air. For a few seconds, you relaxed, taking a few, stray steps backwards as you searched your surroundings. You were suspicious -- it was much too quiet.

"Gotcha!" A pair of arms grabbed you from behind, leaving you helpless. A small mistake had turned the tables entirely against you. What now?

* * *

"Hey, you're a dancer, ain't ya? Why don'cha do a little dance for us?"

Your eyes stared into the fire. You had been taken captive, your ankles and wrists bound in thick ropes. Although you weren't sure what the future had in store for you, you weren't going to give these men the pleasure of appearing to be fearful or distraught. You merely sat still, ignoring their jeers, and focusing on the flames of the campfire. They were so much like you, you decided -- the flames danced to and fro, elegantly waving at their audience as they moved.

A soldier irritatingly waved his hand in front of your face. "Ignoring us, eh? Come on, sweetness, give us a show! We'll untie you if you promise not to run away."

Well, here was an opportunity of escape, though doubt fogged at your mind. The chances of being able to run away in the exhausted condition that you were in were slim to none. You were sorely outnumbered, and the soldiers would catch you eventually. Not to mention, they probably wouldn't be too happy about it. No, if you wanted to escape you would have to think of another method. Besides, you were perfectly content with ignoring each and every one of these bastards.

As the soldier continued to wave his hand in a mocking motion, you resisted the strong urge to lunge forward and bite him. Alas, that would put a damper on your plan of ignoring him so you chose to sit completely still, keeping your mind focused on the fire.

"What's going on here, gentlemen?" A new voice sounded not too far from where you sat, and you couldn't help but break your concentration to see the owner. You turned your head, only to notice a strange man standing proudly before the company. He seemed to have dressed casually, and everything about him you liked, but... atop his head were two, blue ears. When he flicked his similarly-colored tail irritably from side to side, you finally saw that it existed.

The leader of the soldiers grew cold, his face hardening into anger. "What? Sub-humans? What are you doing here, filth?"

"Forgive me for my bluntness, but it is upon Gallian land that you are trespassing. We normally overlook such misdemeanors, but when you commit a crime such as tormenting one of your own kind, we kindly ask that you remove yourselves from our land." The laguz man remained still and calm as he said this.

It was then that you realized that you had ventured too deep into the woods when you had tried to escape -- you were too far south. "You can't tell us what to do. You're outnumbered." With a verbal command, the group of soldiers raced toward the newcomer, lances and swords drawn, ready to kill him. 

With a small cry, you closed your eyes, but there was too much noise for death to have come so soon to the laguz. When you gathered the courage to take a peak, you noticed that others had appeared, fighting back the soldiers with strength you had never seen in battle before. What surprised you most as that the laguz's reinforcements were beorc, not those of his own kind.

The battle ended surprisingly quickly. "How foolish," the laguz sighed, reverting back to his humanoid form.

"Even with Queen Elincia's rule, there are still those who refuse to accept the laguz," added another man. He stood tall, towering above your small form. His hair was a deep blue color, and his well-toned body was obviously the result of years of difficult training. He gazed at you for a few moments, bringing his sword down in a vertical motion, releasing you of your bonds. "There," he said. "You're free to go."

"Thanks." You rubbed your wrists, massaging the numbness away. You stood, taking a quick look at the company that had saved you. "Who are all of you?" That was all that could come out of your mouth.

The one who had cut your bonds replied, "I am Ike, leader of Greil mercenaries." He made a motion toward the others who gathered behind him. "We are on our way back home in Crimea." He cleaned and sheathed his sword, the blade singing as it was slid into its protective covering. "If you don't mind answering, what were you doing with this band of soldiers? They didn't seem like pleasant company."

Your story spilled out, despite how you didn't know whether it was wise to trust this group or not. The night had been exhausting and traumatic for you, and you couldn't help it. You were not made for such adventures -- you were a mere dancer! Although your words were probably no more than a gush of sounds, you explained how Lord Niran was trying to capture you, how your friends had helped you escape the town, how you were trying to find a way to Port Toha.

"We should help her, Ike," a red-haired woman spoke, her voice a maternal note in the night. "She's been through a lot, and it wouldn't be too out of the way to take her to Port Toha -- just several days."

"Unfortunately, we have a bit of a problem," another man reminded. He appeared to be young, but he spoke with a maturity that you wouldn't have expected from someone of his age. "We have an appointment with the Duke of Cian, and we have to leave immediately if we are to meet him at the base on time."

Ike merely turned to you. "What's your name?"

You answered.

"Well," he began. "This is a mission that you've accepted for us, Soren. I don't think that you'll need me for the appointment. I'm leaving you and Titania in charge; I�ll take _____ to Port Toha and make sure that she arrives there safely."

Soren was about to open his mouth to protest, but he probably figured that there was no changing Ike's mind. "Very well." Without a second's thought, he added, "But hurry."

* * *

"So why exactly are you running from this Lord Niran?" It was morning, and after a night of rest, you started toward your destination, this time with a guide.

The question didn't surprise you -- Ike had not asked for any explanation before volunteering to bring you to Port Toha. You were eternally grateful, now that you had an escort who could fight as well as he could navigate. It was the fact that he had not demanded the reason for escaping the lord of Riscu sooner that had you surprised. "It's a long story," you started.

"We've got all day," he replied casually as he offered his hand across a particularly shaky-looking log.

You sighed, knowing that the least you could do for him was give him an explanation. "I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but I'm from a small town to the east. It's called Henain; you probably haven't even heard of it since it's so obscure. A lot of travelers come by for shelter because it serves as a sort of middle ground between larger towns and cities, but we never get any high-class guests." You pushed a small branch out of your way as you passed through a narrow clearing. "But one day, the lord of Riscu appeared..." You continued to relate the story:

_You slipped on your dance shoes, glancing at your figure in the mirror. Your outfit was new; you had recently bought it from the tailor's shop with the money that you made each night. It was a gleaming emerald color with jewel-like beads sewn across its seams and dangling along your waist. The gold rings that had the translucent scarf woven through them were polished and glimmering in the faint light. You would hold onto these rings as you danced and twirled, allowing the soft, airy cloth to flow in its graceful beauty._

_The inn was your stage again, like it had been for the past few years. You descended the stairs elegantly, your eyes focused on your awaiting audience as it eagerly quieted down for entertainment._

_Once your golden dance shoes touched the ground of the last step, you began your newly created dance routine. This was a treat for everyone, for even those who had been here before would see something that he or she had never laid eyes on before. You choreographed all of your own movements and routines so that was partially why you had earned so much fame._

_You moved gracefully across the wooden floor, each twirl and step evidence of your love of dancing. Your breathing was smooth, and your body remained steady and calm as you moved to and fro. All eyes were on you, and that was how you liked it. When you first started dancing, you grew nervous at all of the attention you were given, but now, you discovered that attention was a good thing -- attention meant extra tips, applause and returning guests._

_That was how you viewed it._

_Your dance lasted for another half an hour, at which point the audience praised you for your talent and work. They threw roses and flowers, coins and jewelry at your feet. You would then dance more casually for the rest of the night; your show itself was over, but people still wished for a bit of background entertainment. You certainly didn't mind._

_But that night, your life was about to change forever. As the guests began to leave, filing into their individual quarters for the night, you propped yourself against the counter where Felda was working. She answered questions and collected the fee for the night of stay, occasionally trading conversation with you. _

_It was then that a man approached you. He was in, perhaps, his mid-forties, and was finely dressed. His eyes were a light shade of grey, while his hair was swept back in a clean manner. He offered you a beautiful bouquet of flowers and you accepted it with a smile and a dip of your head. "Thank you, kind sir," you replied._

_He smiled and introduced himself. "I am Lord Niran of Riscu." This statement seemed to gather much attention from those in the inn. A lord in such a common place? This was certainly something exciting. Without waiting for a reaction from you, he took your hand. "You, my dear, are an excellent dancer. I must have you in my castle... What is your name? Will you return to the noble city of Riscu with me?"_

_"My name is _____." You were flattered by this gentleman's offer, but you replied, "I'm sorry, but I must remain here."_

_"Oh, but I insist. I have never laid my eyes on anything so beautiful. Your dance and your demeanor have me absolutely fascinated. I am enchanted by your very presence; I must have you dance for me every night."_

_"This is my home, and this is my stage. I'm afraid that I can't leave, nor do I wish to," you said smoothly, confident in what you wanted._

_Lord Niran continued, "O stunning angel, you misunderstand me. I cannot resist such a talented, lovely woman. I demand your presence in my noble castle from this moment forth." He studied your confused expression, and he added, "Ah, forgive me, I am being unfair. I must give you time to make these arrangements if you are to leave this dreary town of yours to my grand home in Riscu."_

_Your face hardened, and you were about to snap at this arrogant man for choosing how you were to live, but Felda silently warned you to stop by placing a hand on your shoulder. Obviously, there was something wrong._

_He then said, "I will leave for Riscu, as I must. Being a lord is no easy task. My general will come for you in a few day's time when we can spare his absence. Farewell, fair _____."_

_You later learned that Lord Niran had a temper -- he always ended up with what he wanted, and it was not uncommon that his eyes fell upon another girl who he fancied. Your only option was to run. You worried about what might happen to the town if the lord of Riscu would unleash his wrath, but you figured that your home would remain safe as long as you continued to run with his soldiers narrowly on your tail._

_And that's how it went. One morning, you gathered your possessions, knowing that there was only one course of action that even gave you a chance of freedom. You bid your friends goodbye, and then you left for the forest..._

"That's it, huh?" Ike asked, seemingly thinking your situation over. "I guess I can understand why you chose to leave, but, at the same time..." His voice drifted off. "You know, it's a difficult decision to make. I can't say that you made the wrong decision, though I would have stayed and fought."

Stay and fight? Oh ho, that was not where you went wrong. You were a dancer, not a fighter. If you chose to fight, your situation would definitely have ended poorly. "I can't fight... I don't know the first thing about violence. I'm from a peaceful town that, up until now, has never had any problems."

He turned, gazing at you with his eyes -- they were the same blue as his hair. "But what about those you left behind? How can you guarantee their safety?" There was a pause in his voice as he returned trekking down the side of a hill. "You do care about them, right?"

That was absurd. Of course, you cared about your friends! You felt a flare of irritation at what Ike had just said -- who was he to assume that there was even a possibility that you didn't care? "Don't even say that," you retorted, your eyebrows narrowing in frustration. "This was all that I could do. I can't fight like you can; I can't defend my friends, as much as I wish that I could. I did the next best thing -- I drew Niran's forces away from the town, while giving myself a chance to run!" Your voice had risen in volume, even though you didn't realize it.

Ike merely stopped in his tracks. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice tinged with a mixture of embarrassment and regret. "I shouldn't be judging. You did what you could."

Yes, you did. It was somewhat of a complicated process, but you did your research and it seemed to be working. Riscu was a city a little less than two days away from your town on horseback. From the night that you were confronted by the lord, it would take at least two days for him to ride back to his castle and then two more for his men to return to where you were. That gave you four days -- you waited until the morning of the fourth day, much to your friends' dismay, to run off.

You figured that as long as Niran's men were chasing after you, he would blame _you_, and not the townsmen for helping you flee. Beyond that, you didn't care what happened to you as long as your friends remained unharmed. Of course, freedom was always nice so you did give yourself a chance of escaping. 

You and Ike traveled in silence for about half an hour. You certainly appreciated Ike's presence, though it seemed that you were so different that you had little to talk about. Silence wasn't something that you were used to, however, especially since you worked at an inn-- there was always sound, always someone bustling through the rooms and in the common places. "So what kind of work does Greil Mercenaries do?"

"Whatever our employers ask of us," he replied simply. "That's mercenary work. We don't usually venture far from our home either. There are enough villages around us who ask for protection from bandits."

"Then what were you doing with that..." You found the word upon your tongue. "That laguz?"

Ike raised an eyebrow, giving you a skeptical glance. He smoothed his hair back, with a gloved hand. "Ranulf is a friend and so are those in Gallia. We were paying them a short visit and happened to stumble across Niran's soldiers on our way home. Actually, it was Ranulf who smelled them from a distance away; if not for him, you would still be stuck in that situation."

You never thought that you would ever owe your life to a laguz. It seemed like they weren't as bad as your townsmen made them out to be... the gears in your mind turned as you continued to think. In reality, you had been very lucky-- _very_ lucky. The chances of having Greil Mercenaries find and rescue you in the vast expanse of the forest were negligible. Why did the Goddess choose to spare you from Lord Niran?

"So what do you do for a living?" Ike's voice sliced through your thoughts; he raised his sword, hacking away at some thick undergrowth. His arms muscles flexed and rippled underneath his healthily-tanned skin as he moved. No doubt he had trained for years to be in such great condition.

"I dance." You were most definitely not at your most attractive at the moment -- for days you had stressed over the ordeal and it had been two days since you had a proper bath. Perhaps it was difficult to believe that you were someone whose dances were requested often. You had traded your extravagant outfits for something simpler so you could travel easily.

The swordsman lifted an array of vines, motioning for you to pass through the newly-made arch before him. "I never thought that dancing was an actual job," he stated bluntly. "It's solely for entertainment?"

"Yes," you responded, nodding in thanks as you stepped underneath the mat of vines. "I work at the inn I was telling you about." You stopped. "Or rather, I worked." Obvious disappointment laced your voice. You weren't sure what you were going to do once you reached Port Toha. How would you start your new life without your loved ones and your friends?

"Hey." You felt a hand on your shoulder. "You'll manage. You've made it through this far, and I doubt that few would be so brave or selfless. I have a feeling that you're going to be fine." When you turned around, you saw your guide, a small smile upon his lips. "Be strong, _____. You have to have faith -- it's a powerful thing, you know."

He was right, you decided. This Ike person... he was more than just a leader of a band of mercenaries. He instilled a sense of faith in you that you had never felt before. A smile blossomed across your own features.

* * *

For that day and the next, you talked. The awkward pauses of silence dissipated, only leaving the comfortable ones. Ike opened up more, you discovered, answering your questions and telling stories about his own adventures. You gladly listened; since your town was a small one, that was all that your people had -- stories. From an early age, you held a deep appreciation for tales of faraway princesses and daring rogues. Travelers who stayed at the inn had many stories to share, though none of them were as epic as the ones that Ike told, for he had experienced life to its fullest, it seemed. He did not pass down talk that he had heard from others -- he was there, physically there when the happenings occurred.

He told you of battles and confrontations with a Black Knight and how his armored was so blessed by the Goddess so that no mortal blade could harm him. He told you of Queen Elincia who he had escorted across the continent, much like how he was guiding you now. He told you of the laguz, but not the terrifying tales that you heard from your townsmen. Instead, he spoke of their courage, their strength and their majesty. Perhaps you had lived a sheltered life, you wondered, thinking about all that you had never known.

You could hardly say anything that would entertain him as much as his stories enlighten you, but at least you were there. Ike seemed perfectly content, telling you of his adventures. You were a good conversationalist though, and you spoke to him, discussing your views on politics and even general topics. Dancing was your life, and you told him comical stories of happenings at the inn and how you dealt with drunken strangers and ill-mannered brigands. Looking back on the past made life seem so very simple. Why couldn't your life just stay the same? You lived in plain simplicity, but you were happy.

The both of you traveled at a quick, though somewhat leisurely pace. It would be another day before you reached Port Toha.

Ike admitted that he enjoyed mercenary life, but sometimes, he felt overwhelmed. He was constantly traveling, and he wished that he could just spend some of his days at his home. Surprisingly enough, he told you about his father, the founder of Greil Mercenaries, and how life was before he had passed away. You found it strange that he would reveal such an integral part of his life to you, someone who he had only met two days ago, but it was also flattering that he trusted you with such information.

"Do you remember anything of your parents?" he asked you, after he had told you about his own mother and father.

"I don't actually know anything about them," you stated curtly. The thought of your parents was a cold and unwelcoming one. "I was abandoned on the doorstep of an elderly lady as an infant. I don't know for what reason." Did they not want you? Did they have too many mouths to feed? Did they simply abandon you because the elderly woman would make a better guardian? It was no excuse, you thought bitterly. _I know nothing about them. They could be dead for all I would ever know..._

Ike replied, "There's no use wondering over these things. It's difficult living without parents, I know, but you can't let your lack of them rule your life. I had a different relationship than you with my parents, but still, both of ours are lost. We just have to let them go."

As much as you clung onto your nonexistent memories of them, it was difficult to simply let them fade away like that. They were your _parents_, and they brought you into this world... why did they choose to leave you? "At least you knew them..." you murmured quietly, resting your hand along the rough trunk of a tree. The bark was uneven underneath your fingers, with deep ridges along its skin.

He retraced his steps so that he stood next to you. "Maybe that's so, but you seem to be doing well without them. You've already put the past behind you even if you don't realize it. You said earlier that you were happy with your life, the life you've paved with your career and with your friends."

"You're right," you said. "Maybe I'm just over-thinking it all, telling myself that things are a larger matter than they really are."

Either way, that wasn't important. What you and Ike needed to do was get to Port Toha. He seemed to know exactly where he was going, evidence that he traveled a lot as a mercenary. "Come on," Ike suggested. "We should walk as far as we can for the rest of the day so we can stop once the sun goes down."

You agreed, following his directions northwest of the forest. By this time, you had already left the thick wooded area behind, and now you were traveling across the grassy hills of Southern Crimea.

That night, you sat upon these hills, your arms folding beneath your head as you stared up at the stars. Ike soon joined you, lying down next to you and following your example. A small fire blazed, nibbling away at the wood that he had gathered. A comfortable silence swept among the two of you. Your mind was vivid, however, as you thought of a question that you had long been meaning to ask the mercenary.

"Why did you save me?" you finally voiced. Ike didn't reply so you continued. "You didn't even know if I was one of those terrible soldiers that would eagerly harm a laguz, and you certainly didn't know if I was even worth saving in the first place, whether or not it was I who had committed a crime or them. It would have been so much easier for you if you had just left me for them to take back to Riscu..." A knot tightened in your throat -- you tried to be brave, but the thought of being led away to Lord Niran and remain forever his dancer and slave was a horrid one. Clear tears swam in your eyes, though you refused to let them spill. "Why?" you asked, accenting your question.

"I saved you because of any reason I would have to save a village from bandits. Those soldiers were obviously holding you there against your will, and if they were men searching for a criminal, they were still wrong for treating you in such a manner. They were taunting you. Besides, they were on Gallian territory, and they wouldn't remove themselves. We had no choice but to slay them. I thought it was obvious."

You weren't convinced. "Then why are you doing this?" You sat upwards, your arms behind you for support. "You're wasting your mercenary time guiding me across Crimea when you could be doing other things, greater things!" Ike had no yet even mentioned a fee; you didn't know if he expected to be paid, but the fact that he made no conversation about it seemed strange. You definitely had gold from all of your successful dancing, and he was worth every penny of what he would ask you to pay, if he did, whatever the cost.

"You make things so complicated -- all of you."

"All of us?" You tilted your head to the side, confused.

Ike straightened himself. "All you women." There was a hint of humor in his voice, though it was disguised well.

You retorted, "All of us women? At least we don't pretend that problems aren't there when they need tending to."

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend you, alright?" Ike sighed, his eyes drifting closed for a few moments. "I just see things in a simpler way. My reason for rescuing you from those soldiers is a plain one. I don't think of it in any other shades of black or white."

You thought back toward the men that the mercenaries had killed. Never before had you experienced so much death. Before that incident, you had never seen the life taken from anyone in such a violent manner. Perhaps you were young and innocent, but that was how it was. 

...but then... this put a damper on your plans. They died. They were no more. They were gone. These soldiers could no longer return to Riscu and tell their lord of how you had escaped them. Niran could only correctly assume that they were disposed of-- but he would not think that you had killed them. No, the best assumption was that your townspeople had defended you.

In a fiery rage, the lord would then come and burn the town to the ground. This sudden realization put you in shock, and you sat there for a second, your heart fluttering with a sickening sensation in your stomach.

"_____? What's wrong?" Ike's voice cut through your thoughts, his eyebrows narrowed, no doubt at the expression on your face.

You explained to him quickly, and although he did not display shock as you did, you knew that he understood the situation. He stood. "We'll need to head to Port Toha first. There we can purchase a horse and return to your town in time." Ike shrugged off your anxious questions. "Look, we'll get there faster this way since we're much closer to Port Toha than Henain. Besides, we need to arrive there with strength to fight."

Fight..? More bloodshed..? You didn't know if you could tolerate anymore, but you kept quiet, fully aware that you had to be brave and do what you needed to do or else your town would burst into flames. Port Toha was the best destination, and Port Toha it was going to be.

* * *

It happened so quickly. You and Ike rushed to Port Toha and bought a healthy steed. You had insisted that you pay for the beast, and although it was quite a hefty fund, you knew that it was worth the gold. It carried your swiftly across the land that would have otherwise taken days to trek on foot. All throughout the journey, you held onto Ike's waist as you thought of your town, hoping that you would not arrive too late.

Finally, although you were physically exhausted, you saw the blanket of smoke in the distance, and a fear awakened your otherwise drowsy mind. "Hurry," you said, mentally urging the stallion to gallop even faster than it had before.

"Stay on the horse," Ike commanded as he dismounted the beast a short distance away from the town. "I'll do what I can to help the townsmen; you try to stay away from danger and evacuate the town, and if there are any injuries" -- From his a small pouch at his waste, he pulled out a vulnerary, handing it to you. -- "use this, but be careful of staying in one place for too long."

Before you could agree or protest, he ran toward the town and into the fray. Part of you worried for his safety -- he had proven to be a reliable and caring friend even in the short time that you had known him. The other part of you was more concerned for the townsmen, however, because they were not trained to fight. You guided the stallion forward and into the heated scene in search of your friends or any others.

The task was difficult, thanks to the crowd of frightened people, many of whom you recognized, and the rush of enemy soldiers. Fortunately, your stallion was sure-footed, avoiding the soldiers who were also reluctant to attack someone on such a large animal. You found Felda and the elderly Lionel. The man had a bad wound on his shoulder so you healed that with the vulnerary that Ike provided.

It seemed unlikely that Ike could defend the town from even a small army single-handedly, but he was certainly giving these soldiers a run for their money. This was proof of his ability to be successful mercenary. With a single slash of his sword, he silenced multiple men. None could stand up to his might. However, he was hopelessly outnumbered, and he could not be everywhere at once.

Ike was not without help either. There were several men from your town, the younger ones, who picked up their rarely-used swords or even farming tools to protect their home. The soldiers were caught off guard at their ferocious opponents. They obviously had not thought that ordinary, untrained men could prove to be so strong. And perhaps they were only strong because they had everything to lose -- their homes, their loves ones, their lives. All that they had ever known was at stake here. That was the mistake that Niran had made.

As you directed Felda and Lionel toward a free pathway, you signaled the stallion to canter deeper into the burning town, hoping to be able to find innocent citizens who might have lost their way. When you eyes saw another figure looming in the distance, your heart pounded. Upon a majestic charger was Lord Niran. It seemed as though he had seen you, and he rode toward you quickly.

Reacting to his sudden appearance, you turned your stallion around, ready to run for your life. You feared this man, and if you were captured, then the townsmen would have suffered for nothing. However, you didn't even have to cue the horse into a canter. Ike stepped between you and Niran, his large sword shouldered, its blade gleaming as the fire reflected in its sheen.

You stopped, wheeling your horse to face the two. It seemed that all other fighting had stopped and that everyone was focused on this staring contest. After what felt like an eternity of listening to the crackling fire, Niran said, "Stand aside. That girl will go to Riscu with me, and the lives of these peasants will be spared."

The way he said the word "peasants" made you scowl. You were as much of a "peasant" as these others were.

"She doesn't desire to go with you, and you have no right to force her to."

Niran snarled, "Do you know who I am, lad? I am a lord, the powerful lord of Riscu, Lord Niran! You had better run along now or I will send my guards after you." In his eyes was a fiery gaze. 

Ike simply breathed in, his eyebrows narrowing. "I don't care if you're the noblest of kings or the humblest of townsfolk. _____ has made it quite clear that she does not desire to go with you. Furthermore, you and your men have caused enough trouble here as is. Take your men back to Riscu with you and there won't be anymore trouble."

The furrows in Niran's forehead deepened, and without a warning, he charged forward, his lance aimed at the swordsman.

"IKE!" you shouted. You wanted him to run, to avoid the blow, but he remained where he was.

The huge charger raced toward him, neighing fiercely. All this time, the thick lance was aimed directly at Ike's heart, ready to deal him a fatal blow. The thundering hoof beats came closer and closer. At the last moment, Ike swung his sword out and then upward, knocking the lord from his seat. With a thud, Niran's body fell onto the ground, and his charger dashed off, leaving its master to fend for himself. 

Your jaw had dropped in utter surprised at Ike's strength and skill. He made it seem so easy. Even the trained soldiers were in awe.

Ike walked toward the fallen man, grimly studying Niran's body. It lay in a small pool of blood. Miraculously enough, Ike had sliced through the lord's majestic armor! "He's dead," Ike announced. "All of you soldiers, go home."

Slowly, they followed orders. Whether they had no desire to complete their lord's orders, found no reason to, or simply feared Ike's might, they did as he said. The townsmen then hurried back, fetching buckets of water to save what they could from the fire. You helped with what you could, though you eventually collapsed from sheer exhaustion, the world blinking out of sight and mind...

* * *

Sunlight touched your skin, and in the warmth of the morning, you awoke. Your eyes opened reluctantly, recognizing the comfort of your own room at the inn. But the luxury of sleeping in a bed again mattered little at the moment. You tossed your sheet aside, heading directly toward the door. Whipping around the corner and down the stairs, you saw that everything was back to normal. 

Felda stood at the main counter, scribbling in a book of records with her large quill. "_____!" she exclaimed, coming toward you. She placed her hands on your shoulders. "I'm so glad to see that you're alright! Praise the Goddess you arrived when you did last night. Thanks to Ike, our inn was saved from the fire. Only the northern rooms were burnt, but only a little--"

You cut her short. "Ike! Where is he?" As glad as you were to see her, you were much more worried about Ike.

"Oh? I thought he left. He stayed for a night, but I haven't seen him since then. When I brought him breakfast, he was already gone. You were still sleeping soundly so I didn't want to wake you."

Without waiting for further confirmation, you rushed out of the inn. The day was bright and clear, and the town didn't seem all that different. At least, not from this perspective. Perhaps there was more damage in other areas of the town, though this was still better than you had hoped. You wandered from Felda's inn to the edge of town where you had arrived with Ike the day before. To your disappointment, there was no sign of him, not even along the border of the dense forest. With a sigh on your lips, you sat down on the grass, folding your arms around your drawn legs.

How could he simply leave without telling you? It was true that you hadn't known him for that long, but you felt as though you shared a bond from being so close to him those few days... You thought highly of him, and thanks to what he did for you, you held a great appreciation for him in your heart. It was almost as though... no, it couldn't be. You couldn't possibly be in love with him, could you? That would be ridiculous. It was probably a stupid infatuation...

...but from the stories you had heard during your years of working at the inn, it wasn't ridiculous. True love did exist for those who searched for it. While you didn't search for love, you searched for a miracle. And you found it. You found _him_.

Upon this realization, your eyes dimmed. He was gone. No matter how true your feelings were, he had already left and there was nothing in the world that could possibly bring him back -- oh? What was this? You glanced toward the horizon, the beautiful afternoon skies lingering in the background. A figure walked toward you, leading a noble steed. You stood, shading your eyes from the sun so that you would get a better look at this newcomer.

"Ike..?" There was no doubting the blue hair and the muscular body. With hardly another thought, you rushed forward, only propelled by your excitement. "Ike!" Together, the two of you bridged the distance, and you stood before him. "Ike, you're still here," you said between breaths. "I thought you were gone..."

"Nah, I was just going after this guy." He pat the side of the horse, the one you recognized as Niran's charger. "I saw him trotting off in my window this morning, and decided that it would be a waste to let him wander off like this. I've been looking for him all morning." Ike turned his gaze toward you, a curious look in his eyes. "What makes you think that I would leave without waiting for you to wake up?"

"Don't you have to return home soon?" He was a mercenary -- he had jobs to take and things to do. He couldn't dawdle in this small town of yours forever.

Ike tugged on the charger's reins, pulling him toward the town. "You want me gone so soon? I see how it is."

Despite the humor in his voice, you didn't find his joke to be funny. "I was just being realistic."

"And if you were to be unrealistic for a moment?"

"Why turn from the realistic? That's how life is." You didn't understand why he was being so hypothetical all of the sudden. Ike had always seemed to be someone who knew what he wanted; he didn't dwell on dreams or fantasies.

Ike shrugged. "Because sometimes it takes a hope to discover the possibilities. You need to be more straightforward with what you want. All you women tend to beat around the bush, and I can't read your minds for the life of me."

You paused for a moment, thinking over what he said. "Then... I was hoping that you might have been willing to stay for a while."

"That's better." He continued along his way, making no other notion to speak.

"Hey," you said, following his quick strides across the grassy hills. "I was blunt about what I wanted. Now you have to tell me what you want. It's only fair."

The swordsman stopped, turning around to look at you. He raised an eyebrow. "Bluntness is one thing, but you do know that actions speak louder than words, right?"

A piece of your heart fluttered, hoping that he meant what you had thought. "Then show me."

He dropped the reins to the ground, stepping toward you. Ike's tall figure towered above you, but that did not deter you from looking into his deep, blue eyes. There was a moment of complete silence, and even though the world was at large, you felt that all the attention was on you. A gloved hand touched your face, tilting your head up as Ike leaned into a short and gentle kiss. As he broke away, he kept his hand where it was, his fingers lingering on your skin.

"How did you know what I wanted?" you whispered, relishing his touch and warmth.

A smile broke out upon his face. "Because you're all reluctant to speak up. All you women." And despite his joke, his eyes reflected a kindness and tenderness that you had never seen in the gaze of a man.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://penguiduck.tumblr.com/) for updates and insight on my writing process!


End file.
